Going down in flames
by Raven Mage
Summary: When Hermione Granger was hit by the killing curse, she did not expect to wake up, much less with fiery red hair courtesy of the elder wand and one jet green eye. She soon discovers her long lost brother, Rick and joins him and their new friends to Hamunaptra, a place contaiing so much evil it makes Hermiones skin crawl. Rated T because I'm Paranoid.
1. Tick Tock, goes the clock

All my life I have lived by one rule. If your going to hell, go down in flames. I was about to follow that rule to the T. It's funny now that I think about it, when your a child, the moment you think about death is the moment you grow up. I had to grow up pretty fast, but at least I can say that I had some happy childhood memories, unlike poor Harry. Poor Harry, who was currently lying dead on the floor as the battle of Hogwarts raged on. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hermione Granger and I was dead when I woke up this morning. Now your all probably thinking WHAT?!, well it's no picnic for me either. I mean, I'm not really dead. It sure does feel that way though... " So Potter's little Mudblood is the last one left alive? I must say, for such filth, you are rather durable." Ah. The words were spoken by none other than Lord Voldemort himself. No-nosed freak. " Well I do try my best, it seems that the effort may be wasted on you though." Such a shame... I hoped I would at least get a chance to dance with the devil herself. Bellatrix Lestrange, I mean. Ah well... at least Molly got her time to shine. I knew that as I stood before Voldemort and his puppets I only had seconds to live. I took the elder wand entrusted to be from Harry moments before his death out of my pocket. So much power, from one tiny little wand, the kind of power no living being should posses. So with my last thoughts of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville all the people I loved and had died running through my head, I clutched the elder wand and snapped it in half. Voldemort didn't know what was running through the Mudbloods head as she broke the most powerful wand in the Universe, but he knew it would be her last. For a few seconds, he could only watch in horror as the pieces fell to the floor, but that was nothing compared to what happend next. Hermione watched as what looked like white tendrils of smoke appeared from the fractures in the wood, which began to swirl around her and seep into her skin. She laughed. It tickled, nothing compared to the hundreds of crucios she had sustained from her time fighting for the light. As she felt the power of the Elder wand add to her already large magical core she watched in silence as the swirls turned from white, to gold, to red. Suddenly there were flames dancing across her skin and her hair, turned from its chocolate brown to a fiery red which she somehow knew would be permanent. All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of pure light, which seemed to emanate from Hermione herself which stopped as suddenly as it had begun. This has all occurred within the space of three seconds. Voldemort, disregarding the fact that he would now never obtain the power of the Elder wand, pointing his borrowed wand at the Mudblood as he screamed with such a fury that shook the castle " AVADA KEDAVRA!" And watched in fury as it hit the Mudblood square in the chest, over her heart, before his world went black, and he knew no more. As Hermione saw the jet green flash speed towards her, she only had time to prepare her self as it struck her heart and her world went black. Hi hope you guys like my first story apologies if there are some spelling mistakes. Please note that flames will be used to cook bacon R&R- C 


	2. Biting the flexible bullet

**Helloooooo! Sorry about the last chapter my laptop decided to be annoying today so when I sorted it all out it meshed all the words together. But we should be fine now so, without further ado, onto the story!**

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She appeared to be in a forest, surrounded by tree's.

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud, not expecting an answer.

"I believe we are currently residing inside your mind child. I expected it to be a tad more bright and shiny, but never the less, it will do." A cold, dark voice replied.

Hermione whirled around in shock, involuntarily causing a small hurricane to surround her. She closed her eyes in shock and asked in a shaky voice" Who are you? What happened to me? And what the hell was that?" She started a little at the sound of her voice which had seemingly gone from being croaky and exhausted to sounding melodious and honey coated.

She opened her eyes to see a skeletal hooded figure in front of her, with black glossy wings protruding from its back. The figure was not quite what frightened her, more like the presence it carried, dark and rotted with a promise of death.

"My name is Dankmar, but I am more commonly known as Death. You were hit by the killing curse after you broke the elder wand resulting in you gaining silent and wandless magic as well as control over the elements. That was your magic reacting to your motions which involuntarily caused that hurricane. Now, if you are done with all your superficial questions I must inform you of the past you must now take. May I begin?"

Hermione silently nodded as Death began.

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, unable to believe the changes her body had undergone. Due to the fire that had seared painlessly across her flesh, her hair had turned a startling shade of fiery red. And, as a reminder of being hit by the killing curse, one of her eyes had gone jet green. Death had explained to her that it was a scar that her soul had received, which there for could not be undone, just like the scar across her left forearm which crudely spelled the word _Mudblood _onto her skin.

Death had informed her that she would become the sister of one Rick O'Connell and from there forth she would relive her life, fighting evil and inventing the Hamburger.

"Are you ready to begin your new life?" He asked concerned about her welfare.

"Yes, Death." She stated confidently, ready to meet her brother.

"Very well you will shadow travel to a time where he is in great need of your help. Also, I must inform you, I have been forced to rob all witches and wizards of there magic, as it was meant to help, but has only caused death and destruction. So you my dear, will be able to use your magic as freely as you like." Death said to her, and somehow, she got the distinct impression that he was smiling.

"Goodbye Death."

"Goodbye Hermione Granger. Blessed be."

And as she dispersed, Death wiped a single blood tear from his eye thus giving her his blessing.

* * *

**So? Whadda ya think? Good? Bad? That I should stop asking so many questions?**

**Anywho, if you got the Dankmar reference Review and I'll give you a shout out!**

**Adios - _Raven Mage_**


	3. Past the point of no return

As Hermione stepped out of the shadows at Cairo Prison she discovered that she was on a balcony, along with two men, one fat and one rather thin and stringy, as well as a rather pretty young women. All three had dark features but she guessed that the stocky man had no relation to the other two at all.

" I will give you one hundred pounds if you cut that man down!" The woman said to the man that Hermione discovered to be sitting on what looked like some kind of throne.

"And I would pay one hundred pounds, just to see him hang." As Pinky who Hermione dubbed the fat man to be gestured to the executioner to hang the man. Hermione peered at the figure in the noose whom she immediately deduced to be her brother.

"Two, two hundred pounds!" The girl once again cried out as the man gestured for the executioner to stop

"And what else? I am a very lonely man." Pinky said as he placed his hand on the girls leg, which she proceeded to swat away in horror.

Hermione decided to step in then to prevent any further harm just as the floor beneath the rugged man dropped out from under him. Hermione flinched in sympathy for her brother.

"Five thousand pounds." She said stepping away from the shadows, much to the surprise of her companions on the balcony. Pinky looked up at her from his throne as his two guests, which Hermione guessed were brother and sister attempted to regain there breath from the shock.

"Why would a girl like you, pay five thousand pounds, just to save a strangers life?" Pinky curiously asked the mysterious girl with one warm brown eye and one bright green eye, with fiery russet curls.

_Well, that wasn't a no._

She then proceeded to click her fingers which caused the rope to snap, saving the mans life.

While ignoring the shocked faces of her balcony buddies, she tosses a bag with five thousand pounds worth of gold into Pinky's lap.

"Because that man is my brother." She stated simply raising an eyebrow at them. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hermione Granger, long lost little sister of Rick O'Connell."

The stringy observed her thoroughly obviously appraising her slightly wild beauty. "Jonathan Carnahan." He said outstretching a hand for her to take which she firmly shook.

"Evelyn Carnahan, I'm Jonathan's sister." The girl stated smiling at her somewhat cautiously.

"Well then, lets go and meet my brother." Hermione said excitedly clapping her hands together. " I've got a feeling that this is he beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Evy and Jonathan waited with Hermione outside the prison. They couldn't help but observe her, she was very beautiful with her uncommonly red hair and strange eyes and obviously had a quick wit, but they couldn't help but remember when she seemingly severed the rope with a mere click of her fingers. They also couldn't help but notice the aura of power that surrounded her, it was so immense, they almost found it difficult to breath.

" So, uh, Hermione, I-I mean _we_ couldn't help but notice that when the ropes broke, it was almost like you did it, like it was, uh, magic..?" Jonathan stammered at Hermione slightly afraid and mostly thinking that she would laugh at his ridiculous notion.

"Yeah, it was magic actually, I mean I didn't do any voodoo rituals or make a deal with the devil or anything, its more like I was born with the ability to use all the power of my brain." She said, trying to put it in terms that they would understand. Before nodding her head seemingly pleased with her answer.

"So what would that make you?" Evy couldn't help but ask a little bluntly. Hermione however, seemed unfazed.

"I suppose that would make me a witch I guess." She replied, failing to notice her brother walking up to them.

"You're a what?" Rick asked, somewhat confused believing to have not heard her right.

* * *

Hermione mentally curses her brothers bad timing, now knowing that he deserved a good explanation.

"Uh, how about we just go to hotel and I'll explain everything there. But for now Surprise! I'm your long lost sister, Hermione!" She stated happily giving him a pearly white grin as she seemingly held herself back from hugging him.

"Hermione?" He asked, eyes wide. "I can't believe it, it's really you!" He exclaimed breathlessly. He then proceeded to tackle her with a hug that nearly knocked her flat.

After she introduced him to Evy and Jonathan (the former whom he stared at shamelessly causing said girl to blush muck to Hermione's amusement. They walked back to Cairo where they booked several rooms and sat down in the restaurant where Hermione began to explain things to them.


	4. Your songs remind me of swimming

**Hi guys! So I only just realized what a dunce I was saying that they went to the restaurant so Hermione could explain what was going on so instead I'm gonna pretend that I wrote that Evy and Jonathan went to the restaurant while Hermione went to Ricks room to explain. So can we please pretend that I wrote that instead? Pleeeeaaaase? Thanks guys you're the best! By the way I again apologize for the spelling mistakes but it seems that the laptop I am currently using hates me and it has wonky keys. Holy hell weasel! I forgot to right the disclaimer for the first three chapters. Hehehe whoops *shifty eyes* **

**Please note that as I did not receive ownership of the Mummy or Harry Potter for Christmas, therefore I only own the plot.**

**FOR NOW MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**P.S. This chapter contains a few swear words due to Rick being Rick.**

"So you're basically a super witch or something then?Huh, remind me never to piss you of." Ricks overall conclusion greatly pleased Hermione, and she was happy to know that her brother was okay with her magic.

"Noted. Now sit still or you could end up with a huge bald patch! Which I am pretty sure would not impress Evelyn." Hermione stated and she cut her brothers newly cleaned hair.

As much as he trusted her, she got a feeling he wouldn't trust her to enough to cut his hair. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of cutting all his hair off.

"Shut your damn mouth is, I do not want to impress Evelyn! And watch the hair!" He said squirming even more which only made her laughter increase.

"Right, that's why you kissed her, I can see how that wouldn't impress her." She teased.

"Hey! For your information I am an excellent kisser!"He shouted back.

"So you were trying to impress her."

"What? No!"

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt you know."

"Shut up!"

* * *

The next day Hermione smiled to herself as she an Rick walked down the docks to meet Evy and Jonathan. She had dressed in black trousers and a figure hugging black shirt. She had also worn a pair of knee high black leather boots. She had shrunk a bag, as well as putting on an undetectable extension and a featherweight charm on it.

She also knew that she was attracting quite a few stares which earned the men Rick infamous I'm-gonna-send-you-to-hell-look.

"So, being a bit protective are we?"She asked Rick smirking at him. While he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Er...maybe?" She laughed at him, glad to have connected so quickly.

"He's filthy, and rude, a complete scoundrel!" They heard Evy saying as they joined her and her brother.

"Anyone I know?" Rick asked her.

Evy spun around at gaped openly at Rick not believing her eyes for a few moments before snapping out of it.

When she turned to look at Hermione she simply raised an amused eyebrow at her eying her trousers

"I'm not trying to impress anyone." She stated catching Evy's look,

"Men will take it that way though."

"Don't worry Evy, I can most definitely take care of myself." She said wiggling her fingers and making lightning dance across her hands. "See you on board."

She walked up the plank to the ship, ignoring the open stares and found her room. She closed and locked the door. Charming her clothes to keep her cool as she lay down for a quick nap.

* * *

When she woke up to discover it was dark she unlocked her door and proceeded to wonder around the deck. When she arrived at the main deck she found Jonathan playing poker with three other Americans.

"Mind if I join you boys?" She asked them, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere causing most of them to jump.

The three Americans stared at her as she sat down and threw some money on the table, taking the cards passed to her. She listened, amused as Jonathan asked the Americans what they were doing in Egypt, and they replied with their quest for Hamunaptra. Hermione froze as Jonathan told them that they were too. Lucky for him, before Hermione could kick him under the table, Rick sauntered up to them.

"Hey O'Connell." One of the Americans asked. "We hear your heading to Hamunaptra too. Feel like placing a friendly wager?" Hermione decided he sounded rather smug.

"And who told you that?" Hermione gestured to Jonathan with a nod of her head."Sorry boys, he only gambles with his life, never his money." She decided to cut in.

"And how would you know that?" The man called Burns spoke up.

"Because he's my brother dumb ass." That seemed to wipe the smirks off their faces.

"Hows about that wager then?" The blond one asked. "Five hundred to whoever gets to Hamunaptra first?"

"Okay, you got yourself a deal." Rick decided as they shook hands.

_What._

_An._

_Idiot._

Henderson, the name of the blond , that she now remembered, smirked and told O'Connell " Well good luck, 'cos we got a guy who's already been there."

"Well, as a matter of fact..." Jonathan began before Rick knocked him with his backpack and walked of"...who's deal is it? Is it mine?"

"I've got an idea." Hermione stated. "How about we play 'who's life sucks the most?' because I've got a feeling that I'm gonna win."

"Daniels what do you think?" Blondie asked him. His reply, was a simple nod of the head.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked the men. "Burns?"

" I got abandoned by my parents when I was a kid, mugged by thieves when I was 14, and I had to spend most of my life blind as a bat until I could afford glasses."

"Daniels?"

"Grew up in the slums of America, barely had enough food to eat, was abused by my folks."

"Henderson?"

"Spent most of my life runnin', got pneumonia every other winter and was nearly killed by Indians."

"Jonathan?"

"Right, well my mum died when I was three, and then my father died two years later, which left me to take care of Evy, and I can't ever seem to catch a lucky brake."

"Okay, my turn. So, was nearly mauled to death by a huge dog when I was eleven, was constantly bullied, nearly got killed by a giant snake when I was twelve, got chased by wolves when I was thirteen, I was held underwater for an hour when I was fourteen, still gives me nightmares actually, was nearly killed by a psychopath when I was fifteen because he tried to cut my chest i half, my father figure died when I was sixteen and when I was seventeen, I had to go on the run with my two best friends so we wouldn't get murdered, only to be caught by kidnappers, one of whom really wanted to 'have some fun with me' if you catch my drift. Then I was taken to some psycho's house where they threw my friends into the basement and tortured me for information and carved the word _Mudblood_ onto my arm with a poisoned knife which we thankfully escaped, only to fight in some huge battle only so I could watch all my friends and family die. And if you don't believe me, here's the proof." She stated rolling up her left sleeve and revealing the scar on her arm which crudely spelled the word _Mudbloo__d_.

Upon only receiving the silent stares she stole Daniels whiskey and downed it all in one. "I win." She said before slamming the glass back down and crossing her arms victoriously.


	5. But I forgot when I started to sink

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Mummy...or the song. But the plot-the plot is MINE! AND IF ANYONE TRIES TO STEAL IT THEY WILL FIND THEMSELVES DROWNING IN A SEA OF SUPER HOT CHOCOLATE MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**But seriously, if you steal my plot, I will hunt you down and kill you. :(**

**Onto the story :D**

Hermione didn't have to wait very long to hear the men's half-hearted apologies.

"Nah its fine, besides, apart from turning me into a dark and twisty psychopath, it was all for the best anyway." She stated in a very matter-of-fact sort of way.

She was kind of amused by the fact that they had gone from leering flirty men- minus Burns who was too sweet to even think about it- to apologizing profusely when they didn't even have anything to do with her dark past.

She smiled at the men and realized that although they could be real greedy _sonova banshee's_ when they put their minds to it, they were pretty nice guys. Even if they would never admit it out loud.

_Still, they could have been a bit less douchy when they were playing poker._

Anywho , that didn't really matter anymore, even if Henderson and Daniels were still trying to peer down her shirt.

"So, who's up for a-" Before Jonathan could continue however, they hear a scream as a figure dressed in black appeared on deck, followed by at lest 9 others. The Americans quickly whipped out their pistols and began to shoot at the intruders while Jonathan cried out for his sister and went out to look for her.

"Get down ma'am, you could get hurt!" Burns tried to urge Hermione to take cover under a table as both parties began to open fire. Hermione, in response let out a frustrated 'humph' as she pondered whether or not to help out with a bit of magic.

_Death did say that I could use magic as freely as I wished...**why the hell not?**_

She steeled herself for the shocked look of her American companions as she stood up and willed a strong gust of wind into existence and propelled it forwards with a flick of her wrist, causing the cloaked men to go sailing off the edge of the ferry.

The three men simultaneously gulped and turned to look at her saying in tandem

"What..?"

"Was..?"

"That..?"

"Ha, yeah I may have forgotten to mention that I could do that, huh?" Hermione said rubbing the back of her neck.

"YOU THINK?!"

"Oops? Anyway, I've gotta go and find my brother, bye!" She said before running off in search of Rick.

* * *

She found him just as he was asking Evy if she could swim.

"Well of course I can, if the occasion calls for it!" Was her reply before being swiftly lifted up by Rick and tossed into the Nile.

"Wow, what a gentleman you are brother dear, or perhaps you only wanted to get her dress wet?" Hermione spoke with a smirk, rather enjoying her brothers surprised expression. And leaving that image fresh in his mind she jumped over the railing to join Evy and escape the now aflame boat.

She joined Evy and Jonathan, followed by Rick as they began to swim to the shore, before Hermione got an idea.

"Okay, hold onto me you guys." She ordered them opening her arms up as if waiting for a group hug.

"Why?" Jonathan asked her breathlessly. Barley able to keep him self afloat.

"So I can get us to shore..." she trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

They all seemed to hesitate for a moment before grabbing onto her. She willed the water around them to push them forwards towards the shore. They were lying on the sand in seconds, gasping and panting for breath.

"That, was a rather impressive trick." Rick stated to her once he regained his breath.

* * *

"I don't understand, where is Hamunaptra?" Evelyn asked her brother once they had stopped, seemingly waiting for something as the first rays of sun began to appear.

"Hey there O'Connell. Oh, who is your friend?" The man who her brother had called Beni the night before, asked him before leering at Hermione.

Rick put a protective arm around his sister as he glared at the rugged man saying "Her name is Hermione and she my sister you little shit.!" He looked fairly intimidated after seeing the promise of death in the Americans eyes after that.

Hermione looked teasingly at a man behind her brother little friend. He was wearing a fez and holding an umbrella above his head as if the nonexistent would hurt his skin.

"Hermione." She introduced herself with a smile, sticking her hand out for the man to shake.

"Doctor Chamberlain." He said, albeit a little slowly so she could keep up. "You will have to excuse my companions, but they seem to be under the impression that you are some sort of witch." He said, smiling as if amused at the mere idea of magic existing.

She simply smiled prettily in response.

"The wager states that whichever team gets to Hamunaptra first wins, correct? Are there any rules we should know about?" She asked Henderson.

"Rules are there are no rules ma'am." He replied smugly, before his face fell. "If the damn place exists anyway."

"Patience, my good friend." Beni reassured him.

"Well a hundred of that moneys yours if you can get us there first." Daniels told him, watching Beni smirk in response.

"There is it." Rick interrupted. "Hamunaptra." He said it with so much dread and foreboding that is sent chills down Hermione's spine.

They watched together as the legendary city of the dead appeared before their very eyes, in the light of the dawning sun.

"Right then hold this" Hermione said, passing her Camels rains to Beni as the rest watched on. "Oh, and we'll take that 500 in cash." She told Daniels before jumping off her Camel and whirling around in midair, creating a small tornado, peppered with lightning, around herself before making it take her to Hamunaptra at breakneck speed. Leaving them to gape unbelieving at her, as she arrived within mere seconds.


	6. Hurricane Drunk

**Whazzup guys? So I have some really bad news for you I'm afraid. I wont be able to update as often as I would like which really SUCKS! But, I will do whenever I get the chance. Ooh right, I am also going to try and add a random fact to every chapter just because its something fun to do.**

**Fact for today: Did you know that the collective noun for Raven is an Unkindness? Kinda creepy actually..but there you go.**

**Disclaimer: WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME DO THIS?! IT BREAKS MY HEART EVERY TIME I HAVE TO SAY THAT _HARRY POTTER AND THE MUMMY DO NOT BELONG TO ME!_****Y****ou**** monsters!**

**bye :)**

"You guys all saw that, right? It wasn't just me? Right?" Were the only words that came out of anyone's mouth, that just so happened to come out of Daniels.

The only responses he got were the nods of his companions heads as their guide Beni merely held on to the reins of Hermione's Camel.

"Yeah, she did say that she might do something like that." Rick said as he observed his sister putting up her tent in the distance. His eyes betraying the humor felt in the situation.

"But, what the hell was that?!" Came Henderson's bellowing reply. "That was just like the freaky stuff she pulled on the boat!"

"Well gentlemen, we can stay here all day and ponder what happened, or, we could start heading towards Hamunaptra as we do so. I, for one, would like to use my day to do something productive." And with that Evelyn began to ease her Camel towards Hamunaptra, with Rick and Jonathan following her close behind.

* * *

As Hermione put up her tent the muggle way, using her time to think, she pondered over the events of the last few days.

She had found her brother, which was a relief and had also been able to save his life. She had also probably left them them wondering just how much she could do with her magic, as well as them being understandably afraid. She had also found good friends in Evy and Jonathan, as well as forming an astounding bond with Rick in the space of a few days.

She looked up as she added the finishing touches to her magical tent, upon hearing the sound of approaching hooves and seeing Evy Jonathan and her brother nearing towards her, the Americans and their posse not far behind.

"That one one jolly good show Darling." Jonathan appraised her as he jumped of his Camel and hugged her enthusiastically. "It was a moment that I will treasure for the rest of my life!"

"Well done Hermione." Evy told her with sparkling eyes, as Rick helped her off her Camel, keeping his hands on her waist a smidge too long, Hermione noted.

_Wonder hoe long that will take to happen... _she trailed off to herself.

"You sure showed 'em who's boss, sis!"

"Yeah well, let's just hope that they don't try to kill me in my sleep. Anyway come on in guys, you're all sharing with me!" She told them happily as she gestured to her tent.

"Erm, don't you think that it's a bit too small?" Jonathan asked her. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and pushed him in, following with Rick and finally Evy.

She briefly enjoyed hearing their gasps of excitement before she entered herself, letting out a nostalgic sigh, as she remembered the first time she stepped in side.

_Hermione had just finished setting up the tent with Harry when Mr. Weasly had squeaked in excitement before entering and beckoning for her and Harry to join him. She could not help but marvel at what she saw as she clumsily dropped her bag inside._

_"Impossible.." She breathed out in wonder letting her gaze caress every surface, every crack, and every thread as she quickly stored the memory inside her mind, wanting to remember the moment forever. _

_In the back of her mind she heard Harry enter the tent behind her, before hearing his breath stop altogether, as she turned around to look at him. She let her eyes roam around his face, from the glimmers of wonder and disbelieving in his eyes, to the way his glasses fogged up ever so slightly, before the corners of his mouth spread into a grin that said that all its dreams had come true, feeling her own eyes water, at the heartwarming sight of seeing, not the hero who defeated He-who-must-not-be-named, but instead a small, innocent and pure look of a little boy, who had just been told that all his wishes and dreams had been granted, or that of a small child marveling at all the gifts under the tree at Christmas as his parents told him to open them up. She couldn't help but almost allow a small sob escape at the sight. _

_"I love magic." Was all he could say as his eyes moved hungrily around the tent, just as hers had done moments beforehand._

_Hermione couldn't agree more._

She snapped back into reality, quickly wiping away the tears that had gathered in her eyes as she heard the thee say in tandem,

"But it's..."

"...bigger on..."

"...the inside." They finished off, tears in their own eyes as they beheld, for the first time, the true beauty that magic attained.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Hermione asked them, not quite sure why she was seeking their approval.

"It's beautiful." Evy told her, as she opened her arms for a hug, which Hermione gladly accepted as she began to cry. Jonathan, albeit a little awkwardly, joined in with the hug, as Rick followed, not shortly after.

"Thank you." Hermione told them a few long moments later, as she wiped her eyes."it's just that this place brings back so many memories, you know?" The look in their eyes told them that they did, indeed, understand what she meat, as she saw her nostalgia mirrored in their eyes, as she began to blubber once more. Evelyn joining her this time, as her heart broke, seeing just how fragile this woman could actually be, wondering briefly, what kind of horrors that she must have seen**, **to evoke the shattered look in her eyes. The look of someone that had lost everything all at once, and had never had time to cope.


	7. Healing hands

**Right, so the last chapter ended on a rather sad note, but, I figured that Hermione needed a good cry after all that happened to her.**

**I also have an idea for an Atlantis and H20 crossover, where Cleo sacrifices herself for the other girls and gets sent to ancient Greece, or it it Rome? as a consequence. Then she meets Jason ad BOOM! sparks will fly.**

**So whadda ya think?**

**Fact of the day: did you know, that a parrot can live up to 80 years? So be careful next time you feel like getting a parrot!  
**

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda, I only own my cheesy plot.**

**Enjoy.**

"Why do they keep looking at us?" Hermione allowed herself to wonder out loud, as she and Evy polished one of the ancient mirrors that could be found in the city of the dead.

The Americans had been giving them strange and fearful looks all day, and it was really starting to bug her.

"Oh they're just looking at you." Evy told her as she smiled serenely, looking eerily like Luna Lovegood at that precise moment.

"Why?"

"Well darling, you did create a hurricane out of thin air before their very eyes." Jonathan told her as he rested an arm around her waste.

"Right, that would merit the looks of fear in their eyes." This particular piece of information saddened Hermione, as she did not want anyone to fear her for what she was. She would much rather give them a proper reason for it.

Steeling herself for the looks of suspicion, she calmly walked up to Burns, who seemed to be studying some hieroglyphics, rather seriously.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked him, greatly amused as he jumped almost five feet in the air upon being surprised by her appearance. He however, fell to the ground upon reaching it, breaking his glasses and cutting the palm of his hand in the process.

"Ouch!" Was what he said as she helped him off the ground and inspected his hand. She turned it over once or twice, ignoring the furious looks of his colleagues.

_Hmm...I wonder?_

She kissed each of her fingertips and then proceeded to run them over his injury, with a featherlight touch and watched in glee as the wound healed before their very eyes.

"There you go, all better." She told him as she patted the back of his hand.

His eyes tried to follow her movements, reminding her briefly, of a puppy, before seeing the disappointment in them as he discovered his broken glasses.

She quickly snatched them out from his hands and proceeded to run her fingers over the frame, and then again with the lenses. She also put a small, but very effective, charm on them, ensuring that the lenses could never get dirty again as well as improving his sight to that of a hawks, as soon as he looked through the lenses.

"Try them now." She instructed him, waiting eagerly for his reaction.

He gasped in surprise, then wonder as he put them on, seeing everything once again as he took in the details of her face, before his eyes watered in glee and he almost shouted in disbelief. "What-how?" Was all he seemed to be able to gasp out as he took in his entire surroundings.

She then offered him her prettiest smile, as she told him "I figured that I could do something for you, seeing as though I must have really freaked you out with that whole tornado and lightning thing."

* * *

**So this is another short chapter I'm afraid. But I only really just came back from drama class and I'm dead tired. So I think I'm gonna go to bed early.  
**

**Anyway, do not fret my dears, for I shall be updating chapters non stop once the weekend arrives!**

**Also, please leave your opinion on the crossover I would like to do, (for those who do not know what I'm talking about, you can see my idea at the top) as I would really like a second opinion.**

**Nighty-night - _Raven Mage :)_**


	8. Hardest of hearts

**Whazzup guys? It's the weekend! Know what that means? NO SCHOOL FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS! YAY! I AM POSATUTLY (a word i just invented) JUMPING UP AND DOWN IN EXCITEMENT! Y A Y ! SO VERY HAPPY!  
**

**Dear OctoberThiryFirst,**

**I realize that the whole long lost brother concept is very odd indeed, but I thought it to be a necessary reason for Hermione to tag along to Hamunaptra and to not have Rick yell at her because he could be afraid of her magic.  
**

**So, yeah.**

**Fact of the day: Did you know that Charlie Chaplin was 1 inch shorter than Marilyn Monroe? Or that Marilyn Monroe was 1 inch shorter than Napoleon Bonaparte? **

**Cool right?**

**Disclaimer: lalalalalalala I cant hear you when you say that Harry Potter and the Mummy don't belong to me! lalalalalalalalala**

"Hey, that is a neat trick." Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother as he attempted to flatter Evy.

"So where do you want to start-did anyone else hear that noise?" Jonathan asked them as he seemed to struggle to find the direction it came from.

Hermione strained her ears trying to find the source of the noise that sounded like footsteps. She then began to follow Rick and Jonathan.

As they rounded the corner they came face to face with a row of guns, and a few rather smug faces. Hermione smiled at Burns, ignoring the fact that both her brother and Evy's had whipped out their guns at the same time. She was pleased to note, that Burns smiled back at her, eyes shining behind his newly improved glasses.

"Move over O'Connell, this here's our spot." Daniels told him, as he and the others lowered their guns.

"We got here first." Evy firmly retorted back.

"And why should we listen to a woman?" Dr Chamberlain asked her patronizingly, as if offended by the fact that he had to acknowledge her mere existence

"Because," Hermione butted in, her eyes actually glowing as her rage fueled her magic and her hair whipping around her face due to a non-existent breeze. "One of the women, could easily make you wish you had never been born." She warned him, as her feet started to lift off the ground and the sand started to swirl around her feet.

_Calm down._

"Noted." he doctor told her, his voice cracking with fear. He seemed to be struggling against fleeing.

"Hermione!" Her brother hissed at her, as he pulled her feet, which were a good four feet off the ground, back down next to him.

She quickly shook her head to snap out of her stupor.

"Hey, that's my toolkit!" Burns exclaimed out of the blue, approaching the Evy and the toolkit that she held closer to her chest, stepping away from him.

_Rick must have given it to her..._

The fore mentioned brother, then proceeded to pull out his gun and point it in the face of the bespectacled man, ignoring the way his companions immediately retaliated.

"Or, maybe not..." Burns said as he hastily stepped away from her brother.

"Now move it O'Connell." Henderson told him, cocking his pistol.

Hermione could feel her magic begin to swirl in the air once again.

"I've dealt with worse." Rick told him, cocking his own gun to accentuate his point.

"Yeah, me too!" Jonathan chimed in.

Evelyn, seeing Hermione begin to lift into the air in fury, once again and feeling the power crackle in the air and begin to suffocate her, decided to step forward.

"Now now children, " She began, stepping between their guns to avoid the men shooting each other."if we're going to play together, then we must learn to share." She watched the men begin to lower their guns ashamedly.

"There are other places to dig." She told Rick, seeing that he had not yet lowered his gun.

Hermione watched, as her brother quickly obeyed her friend, silently chuckling to herself.

She sent Evy a grateful glance as they walked away from the spot, knowing that the woman had just stood between her and total destruction of the site.

As they walked off, Hermione contemplated what could have happen had Evy been a little too late. She shuddered at the thought of the outcome.

* * *

Hermione and Jonathan played golf with their pick axes as Evy described the process of mummification the Rick, seemingly oblivious to his disgust.

"Do me a favor, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me up for mummification?" He asked them, looking rather nauseous at the thought.

"Likewise." Was what Jonathan replied before he took a swing...which caused rock to his the ceiling...which then caused part of the ceiling to fall down.

* * *

**Uh oh. What has he gone and done now?  
**

**Well you may have to wait until tomorrow to find out guys, because I do have to update my other stories.**

**Anywho, goodbye for now - _Raven Mage_**


	9. Leave my Body

**Hi guys! So I just found out that over 1087 people have read this story, and I almost cried! I mean it's my first story, I've been doing it for 10 days!**

**Anywho, thank you guys all so much!**

**Fact of the day: Did you know that a Kangaroo rat can live for up to four years without water?**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot! And nothing else! **

**Enjoy :D**

The piece of the ceiling that had fallen down, thankfully squashing no one in the process, had turned out to be a sarcophagus.

"He, who must not be named." Evy translated.

Hermione instantly thought of Voldemort. He killed so many, most of them innocent. All because he was afraid to die.

"Well," Evy said, pulling Hermione out of her dark thoughts," he must have done something very naughty."

* * *

Rick and Jonathan had been trying to pry open the sarcophagus, to no avail, for the past five minuets.

"What do you think happened to her?" Jonathan asked him, sounding concerned.

"Happened to who?" He replied.

"To your sister!" The other man said in whisper. "Surely you must have noticed the look in her eyes when Evy translated the inscription on the sarcophagus."

"What look?" He asked him tentatively.

"It looked like, like she had seen horrors that we couldn't even begin to imagine. And surely you must have noticed how much she rubs her forearm when she's nervous!"

"No, no I haven't..."

* * *

"Oh, I've been dreaming about this since I was a little girl!" Evy told them in wonder. Looking at the sarcophagus and, once again, reminding Hermione of Luna Lovegood.

"You dream about dead guys?" Her brother asked her friend teasingly, provoking a slap on the arm from Hermione_._

_Way to have tact bro..._

And then the boys finally managed to open the sarcophagus, just as the girls were standing in front of it, as it fell forward slightly, making a horrible screeching noise.

"Oh I hate it when they so that!"

* * *

That night, as Evy was telling everyone about the beetle skeletons she had found, Daniels walked over to Hermione, and crouched down so he could talk to her.

"So, Burns told us what you did for him, and I just wanted to thank you, on everyone's behalf." He thanked her, smiling genuinely. "He keeps talking about how he can see every crack, and every grain of sand in this place."

"Yeah, I _may _have gone a little overboard with the whole raptor vision thing." She confessed. "But I'm glad that he's getting a good kick out of it."

He smiled and, just as he was about to say something, they heard a gunshot.

And then all hell broke loose.

In the middle of the chaos, Hermione decided to take action. She stood up, letting her fear and her fury fuel her magic, as her body began to transform into an ethereal body. She looked a bit like a patronus.

She made motions with her hands, moving everyone that she new behind her and protecting them from what she was about to do.

_I'm going to hell for this..._

Steeling her self for the possible outcome, she let all her power flow out. She began to raise hurricanes and lightning, before she herself started spinning on the spot, traveling through the crowed of attackers, as she struck anyone she flew past with lightning.

She then raised her hand, forming cracks in the sand, as the earth flew open underneath them.

"Hermione!" It was her brother she ignored it.

_"Hermione!"_ It was Evy...and her voice was filled with fear."You have to stop!"

So she began to pull her power back into her, it was very painful. She eventually managed to reform the earth, dissipate the hurricanes and stop the lightning.

It felt like 1 million people were using the torture curse on her, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream that shook the earth as she returned back to human form, with blood tears rolling down her cheeks.

She fell to the ground in front of her brother,who proceeded to hold her up, marveling at how such a small person could have so much power.

"You must leave this place!" The leader told them.

"Try telling that to her." Her brother said, as she began to regain her strength.

The leader glared at her for a moment, as he looked her over and said, "We do not care for demons."

Seeing that Hermione could now stand on her own two feet, Rick grabbed a stick of dynamite and lit it.

"Well why don't you make us leave then."

* * *

Thankfully, before the dynamite had been able to blow them all to kingdom come, Rick and the leader of the attackers had merely exchanged warnings, resulting in the men in black leaving.

They were now all crowding around Hermione, looking her over, making sure that she was alright.

"You gave us quite a scare there sweetheart." Jonathan told her, a little shakily.

"Oh I'll be fine, it's just that caging that much power can feel like your being ripped apart, cell by cell from time to time." She told them, with a migraine still roaring inside her head.

"So, uh, pardon me asking ma'am, but just how powerful are you?" Everyone went quiet, waiting to hear the answer.

"Huh, well Death told me that I was the single most powerful entity in the universe, so uh, there you have it." She told them truthfully.

"Uh you did just say Death, right?" Her brother asked her, seemingly not believing her.

"Yeah, me and Death are on good terms. He's a real softie once you get to know him." She finished.

A deafening clap of thunder was heard out of nowhere.

"Oh you are and you know it!" She retorted back to the lightning.

* * *

**So that's the chapter for today. Hope you like it.  
**

**By the way, you guys should check out a story called Harry, Hermione and a boa by HelloRozi84, it's really funny!**

**Adios - _Raven Mage_**


	10. I was dead when I woke up this morning

**Hello again! So guys, I do have to say I'm sorry, but updating these chapters everyday is starting to feel like a chore, so your going to have to wait every two days instead. Once again I am very sorry, but if I carry on like this then I'm going to get very bored very easily.**

**Onto the chapter.**

* * *

"That's called stealing you know." Her brother told Evy as she came back with the golden book, and then promptly took something out of Jonathan's pocket.

"According to my brother, it's called borrowing." She retorted, pausing slightly as he stirred in his sleep, before settling down again.

Evy then began to read from the book. Hermione thought that it was a bit silly of her, but in the end, she gave in to curiosity and joined her.

As Evy finished reading the incantation, there was a sudden wind, followed by an earsplitting scream.

"You must not read from the book!" The Doctor yelled at her, before Hermione spotted something in the distance, moving towards them at a rapid pace.

"Locusts!" Burns exclaimed at the top of his voice, alerting the others, as they began to run towards the entrance to the tomb.

"Well that's not good." Hermione said, as she leaned back against the wall.

* * *

Hermione had been running for a while, she had lost Rick and the others what seemed like hours ago, and she had just kept on running from there.

She finally found someone, Burns by the look of it, as she grabbed him and whisper-yelled "We've got to get out of here, come on!" She turned him around to look at her, and was horrified at what she found.

He was missing his eyes and his tongue.

"Holy-" She suddenly bumped into something, the smell of rotting flesh washed over her, as she slowly turned round...and came face to face with the Mummy that they had dug up earlier that day. "Shit..." She trailed off.

She flicked her fingers at the creature, making it explode, before it reformed and raked its claws across her throat, causing blood to pour out.

With the last of her strength, she grabbed Burns and apparated away, with only one thought in her head. _Take us somewhere safe..._

They landed inside her tent, moments before it was bombarded with more of the men in black, the leader took one look at her and asked "Who woke up the creature?"

Hermione ignored him and grabbed her bag, feeling around for a bit, before coming up with a blood replenishing potion and some essence of dittany. She downed the entire vile of blood replenishing potion in one, before spreading some of the essence on her throat, causing it to stop the blood flow, before pouring the rest of it into Burns' mouth, causing his tongue to regrow.

She only wished that she could think of something for his eyes.

Upon not receiving an answer, he grabbed her forearm roughly, before everything she knew went dark.

* * *

"What did you do to my sister?!" Was the first thing she heard as she came to, ignoring the roaring pulse in her brain, before attempting to console her brother.

"It's okay, they didn't hurt us." She tried to get out, before realizing that there was too much blood pouring down her throat, her entire shirt was soaked in blood.

"How are you still alive?" The leader asked her, seemingly astounded that she could even talk.

"Me and Death are on a first name basis." She informed him.

"But, a few minuets ago, your heart was not even beating." He said, still looking at her in wonder.

"How's Burns?" She asked her brother, who was still looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine." A voice croaked out.

She turned around to see Burns, with his eyes still missing, and a heartbroken expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been there sooner." She told him, blood tears once again, pouring out of her eyes.

Everything was beginning to turn purple, so she looked at her brother and said to him "I think I'm gonna collapse now."

And so she did.

* * *

She woke up on a very comfy bed, hearing Evy and her brother arguing about something.

"Hermione!" They both exclaimed simultaneously, jumping on opposite sides of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Her brother questioned her frantically. Letting his hand rest on her forehead.

"You've been unconscious for two days." Evy in formed her catching her questioning look.

_Oh, wow...well I hope I haven't missed much._

"Is everyone okay?" She asked, wondering how she could help Burns.

"Yeah they're fine, they asked about you." She was told, before she noticed that something-or rather someone was missing.

"Why isn't Jonathan crowded round my sick bed?" She inquired, trying to lighten the stale mood in the atmosphere.

"Oh, he's at the bar." Evy informed her, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you go join him?" She asked her brother. "I need to have a chat with Evy."

He left the room, with a mock hurt look in his eyes, closing the door gently behind him.

"Talk." She ordered the other woman. Laying back down and waiting to hear about what had happened that her brother had been holding back, whie she had had her head in the clouds.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? Good? Bad ? Too short?**

**I know that this was a rather short chapter, but I should be updating a longer one after this.**

**Oh right, before I forget**

**Fact of the day: Did you know that and Elephant can remain pregnant for over 645 days?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Mummy. I only own my plot, my cat and a really mean sense of humor.**

**Anyway, read and please review, because all your opinions really matter to me.**

**Hasta la proxima - _Raven Mage_**


	11. Authors Note

**Sorry guys, but I have to say, you have kind of disappointed me. I mean, this story has got over 1600 views, yet none of you can find the time to give me your opinion?**

**I have been working to try and upload a chapter every day, but with all the people that have read it, only 6 actually bothered to review?**

**It's not that hard people!**

**So, here's how it's going to work, I will post a new chapter once I get 15 reviews. Until then, your just gonna have to make the effort to push a few buttons.**

**Sorry guys, but this really hurt my feelings. So I think it's only fair.**

**Until we meet again - _Raven Mage_**


	12. I'll be dead before the day is done

**Hi guys! I'm back! Guess who's back? Back again. Shady's back...**

**And yes, I know that I haven't got 15 reviews yet, but I couldn't help myself.**

**Anywho, you'll never guess what, but all the people in my French class, including me, get to go to Benidorm for a whole day! Which means we get to miss P.E.!**

**Whoooooohoooooooo!**

**Fact of the day: Did you know that a group of Crows is Called a murder? Or that a group of Rhinos is called a Crash?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter or The Mummy. In fact, all that I own is my plot. I'm such a sad person...**

**And now, I shall reply to your reviews;**

**Dear gemini-rose16: basically, Hermione was killed by Voldemort but Death saved her, he somehow made it that Hermione would be related to Rick and gave them false memories, like the girl in Push. No she is still English, the last memory will be reviled soon. Time jumps, are basically the parts of the story that remain the same as the movie. Yes Hermione did save Burns, even though she couldn't get his eyes back for him, because that wouldn't work out with the story, also, Evy didn't find Burns, but she did see Imhotep, so she was still found by Rick. She just didn't encounter Burns and ask him for help.**

**Dear RainDancin': Yes Hermione might throw her power around a lot, but she IS the most powerful being in the known Universe.**

**Dear gypsymooneysgirl7733: Hermione will not be paired in this story, she will however, be pared in the SEQUEL. I will not reveal much, but just know that she gets her happy ever after after all. Maybe.**

**Dear Guest: I understand where you're coming from, so thank you for expressing your opinion, but from my point of view, it seems a little unfair that out of the thousands of people that have read it, only a few expressed their opinions. I'm not looking for any 'good job's or 'keep it up's, I am merely seeking that people submit ideas or opinions. As I have said before, she being Ricks sister shall be revealed in due time. And also, just because I'm feeling childish, by saying that it is ridiculous to withhold an update because of lack of reviews, you yourself, have in fact reviewed. So nyah nyah! :)**

**Dear Musicman2013: I get that the chapters are all kinda short, but it's really all I can do if I update a chapter everyday. But I am trying to make them longer, so hopefully you will be pleased.**

**By the way. some of the things that happen in this chapter will be very different from the movie and seemingly out of order. So enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Well it's a rather long story." Evy told her, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere?" Hermione retorted back, gesturing to her throat with one eyebrow raised.

"I'll give you the short version." Evy decided, getting comfortable on the bed before beginning.

"So, I bumped into the creature when I accidentally got lost in the tunnels, it thanked me for bringing him-it back from the dead, before your brother burst in and rescued me. When we finally got back outside, we found the men in black- they're called Medjai by the way -with Burns, who was missing his eyes, and you, who were dead." Evy's voice broke as tears began to fall down her face as she recalled the horrifying scene."The leader demanded to know who woke up that thing before your brother nearly lost it when he saw you. Oh God, you looked like someone had ripped your throat out, there was so much blood, it was horrifying. The leader said that the creature had taken Burns' tongue out as well, but you had somehow restored it. Then you woke up, and you said that you were fine, but you collapsed again a few moments later. The leader, he said that-that you had died, your heart had stopped beating and you just fell down. He still thinks you're a demon by the way." She informed the other girl with a slight chuckle. "And then we managed to pack your tent back up- The Medjai leader still couldn't believe that it was bigger on the inside - and we made our way back to Cairo, brought you here and that's that I suppose." She finished, satisfied with the story.

"My throat is going to scar isn't it?" She asked Evy, already knowing the answer.

The other woman simply nodded in response.

_Yay._

* * *

When all the men returned later, Hermione receiving various hugs from each of them, they began to form a plan about what to do.

"Well I'm staying right here so I can kill that thing once and for all." Hermione decided, she could tell that her brother didn't agree, but she knew that he wouldn't abandon her. Then a thought occurred to her. "Where's Burns?" She inquired.

"Oh. He's getting a visit from the prince of Persia. Says that he wants to congratulate him for survivin' that thing and being do brave about it." Henderson informed her.

Hermione felt her face drain of colour in mere seconds. "Henderson?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Persia doesn't have a prince." She told him, feeling dread creep into her bones.

It took everyone a moment, but the message got across and they all went running towards Burns' room.

* * *

The sight that they took in when they arrived chilled them to their very cores.

All that was left of the poor man was a pale yellow skeleton, with bits of flesh still clinging to a few bones.

The Mummy was standing over him. Admiring it's handiwork.

"NO!" Was all a choked up Daniels could get out as he took in the sight before him.

The creature whirled around, looking even more terrifying than usual. It threw them all across the room with a flick of the wrist, sending Hermione crashing into a glass cabinet.

"Hey!" She complained as she stood up shakily. "I may be immortal, but I still feel pain you know!"

It then threw what looked like a shadow at her, as it began to walk towards Evy.

Hermione was choking on darkness. She saw all her friends dying. Harry. Ron. Luna. Ginny. Neville. Her parents. Fred. George. It was agony. Then she felt the pain. It felt like the shadow was ripping her apart molecule by molecule.

Dimly she was aware that the creature had now approached Evy and appeared to be trying to kiss her.

It was all the motivation that Hermione needed. She clung to the shadow and consumed it, then she threw it at the mummy.

It screeched as turned to face her, raising its hand for the kill. Then it lunged.

* * *

**He he. I'm such a bitch.  
**


	13. Kiss with a fist

**Hellooooooooo! **

**Here is the latest chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot.**

**Fact of the day: both Tomatoes and Peppers are Fruits, not Veggies!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione twirled away from the monsters claws, only just missing the razor sharp talons.

_It's a bit hard to believe that this thing was an actual human being once upon a murder..._

The creature let out another roar as is chased after her, she danced away time and time again.

"Uh, a little help would be nice Rick!" She supplied as she did a back flip in midair to once again, avoid injury.

_Thank God mum made me go to all those gymnastics lessons or I would be toast._

"Patience is a virtue sis!" He replied as he struggled to come up with an idea.

"I don't care how, or when, but one day I'm going to make sure those words come back to bite you in the back!" She yelled just as the Mummy cornered her. "Shit!"

A sudden tinkling noise was heard as the creature wrapped it fingers around her throat, cutting off her already empty all turned around, only to see a white cat walking over the keys of a grand piano in the corner of the room.

_How the hell did we miss that?_ She asked herself with a frown.

The Mummy gave a great screech of fright as it released her and fled the room in a whirlwind of sand, leaving Hermione gasping for air. The rest of the rooms occupants quickly made their was towards her, her brother, being the fastest.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked her frantically.

"Say something!" Jonathan unnecessarily added.

"That goddamn thing stole my hurricane exit strategy! Now it's freaking personal!" Were the choice words she rasped out, much to the amusement of the rooms other occupants.

"Thank goodness!" Evy breathed out in relief. " We thought that you were going to- well that _it_ was going to..." She trailed off, breaking into sobs.

Hermione look at what used to be poor Mr. Burns and sighed.

_Me too Evy. Me too..._

* * *

"I cannot believe that your rotten Yank of a brother- no offense - had the gall to _actually _lift me up and dump me in here!" Evy yelled at her, pacing around the room they were locked in, much to Hermione's amusement.

Hermione chuckled at her friend.

_I can believe it Evy. I really can. And none taken._

"And you!" The petite librarian let out, rounding on Hermione. "You bloody well let him get away with it! You just watched the whole thing like it was the most amusing thing you had ever seen!"

Hermione shrugged. "Well I thought it was pretty funny." She admitted, once again picturing the moment that Rick had hoisted Evy into a fireman's lift, before dumping her unceremoniously on the bed and walking out of the room, locking the door behind him. 'Just in case that thing comes back.'

She had of course, noticed that Evy and her brother had taken a bit of a fancy to one another. It was written for all to see. The flirty glances, the lingering touches, the subtle emotions in their eyes. It was utterly hilarious that they didn't even know it themselves yet.

"Hermione!" Evy yelled, snapping Hermione out of her reverie.

"Hermione quickly stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm going exploring. Why don't you have a nap in the meantime?" She suggested, before apparating outside the door and walking off.

* * *

The gardens were quite lovely, Hermione decided as she bent over to sniff a nameless flower.

_Hmmm, vanilla._

Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

_That water wasn't red a few seconds ago..._

She hurried over to it, dabbing her fingers into the fountain before letting a drop fall on her tongue. She spat it out as quickly as she could.

She could almost hear Jonathan saying 'And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red and were as blood'.

_He's here..._

She apparated to Evy's room as fast as she could, only to see the creature, which looked decidedly more human, kissing Evy as she slept, bits of him rotting away as he continued.

_God, that girl sleeps like the dead._

She quickly flicked her fingers at him, making him explode once again, just as the door opened, displaying Rick holding the white cat, flanked by Jonathan and Daniels.

The Creature quickly escaped the room leaving a trail of sad in its wake.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked Evy, as the other woman prepared to reply, seemingly touched by his concern.

"Oh I'm fine thanks." Jonathan answered him dismissively, earning a few withering looks.

"I don't suppose I have to ask what happened to Henderson?" Hermione inquired, feeling sorry for the last treasure hunting American left.

* * *

After debating for a few minuets, it was decided that they should immediately head for the Museum of Antiquity's. They didn't even wait for Evy to change out of her nightgown.

"Why are we here again?" Hermione wondered out loud as they walked briskly through the Museum.

"Because I've got a feeling that the curator can give us some answers about this mess." Evy replied distractedly.

As they finally found the curators office they paused of a moment outside the door. Hermione decided to take charge.

"Allow me boys and girls." She told them before standing in front of the door and flicking her fingers, blowing the doors open as she strode in confidently.

"You!" She let out, seeing the leader of the Medjai talking to a man in a fez, whom she guessed was the curator. "What are you doing here?!"

**(A/N: I know that thing don't happen in this order in the movie, but can we just pretend? For me? Please?)**

"My sacred duty in to keep the Creature undisturbed, yet now one of you has woken him up. He will hunt down all who opened the chest and once he has he shall become immortal, with powers you could only imagine." He ranted out, seeming a little miffed at them.

_Yeah you don't gotta worry about that bud. Already got the whole super-powered immortal thing going on here._

So Hermione did the one thing she could think of to stop him talking, she punched him in the nose. There was a distinctive crunch heard throughout the room.

_Oops...?_


	14. Sorry guys

**Hi guys, so I know that these thing are soooooo annoying, but I felt like I owe you guys an explanation instead of disappearing for a few days.**

**So basically, what happened was I was using a peeler in my kitchen, when I slipped on a bit of water on the floor and i accidentally scraped like a layer of my nail off. Seriously, there is an actual hole in it. Plus it is really painful! So I'm afraid I'm gona be out of action for a while, but those who wait will be rewarded with an extra long chapter, so patience is the word!**

**Once again guys I am so very sorry.**

_**Raven Mage**_


	15. And the world was gone

**Hi guys! So my finger still hasn't healed (which sucks) but I have decided to write your chapters anyway (which doesn't) so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Mummy!**

**Fact of the day: Did you know that 1 of every 3 people are descendents of Genghis Khan? What a man whore...**

* * *

The leader of the Medjai reeled back, clutching his broken (squished) nose, as he stared at Hermione in shock.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that show darling, but why did you do that?" Jonathan asked her.

She merely shrugged in response. Evy and Rick, were too lost in their owns little worlds to notice what had happened.

"You broke my nose!" The man in black accused her. "You broke my nose!" He made to advance towards her, before the Curator grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Now is not the time Ardeth!" He whisper yelled.

_Finally, I have something to call him!_

"Oh, for goodness sake!" She let out exasperatedly as she waved her hand in his direction. "Episkey!"

There was a collective wince as they all heard a great crack and Ardeth's nose went back into place, and said man yelped in pain.

"There we go. Good as new!" Hermione stated proudly, content with her work. "Oh, quit your whining!"

"We need to focus on how to defeat the creature." Evy reminded them. "He still has the book and the key, so we need to sort that out."

_I wonder if accio would work?_

"Well, there is a charm I could try..." Hermione trailed off, unsure.

"Try it then." Her brother encouraged.

"It might not work though, but I will try." She took a deep breath, outstretched her hand and commanded, "Accio!"

They all waited, but nothing happened.

"Well that was a bust." Jonathan sighed.

"I thought you said that you were the most powerful being in the universe!" Ardeth complained.

"I am." Hermione firmly stated, before smiling coyly. "But that wasn't the most powerful spell."

"Well what are you waiting for? Him to come to us? Try another one dammit!" The curator demanded.

She flashed him a sour look. "I was getting to that."

He went cherry red.

_Well, at least he has the decency to look sheepish._

"I don't know any other summoning spells." She admitted, ignoring the collective groan. "Maybe, we could try looking for an Egyptian one, since we're summoning ancient Egyptian artifacts?" She suggested.

Evy gasped before smiling. "That, is an excellent idea! Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Well I'm going to need someone to translate." Hermione responded.

"Well then." Ardeth said. "Let's get looking!"

* * *

"You okay?" Hermione asked Daniels, the last survivor of the condemned, bumping her hip against his.

"It's just," He sighed, dropping the book where he had been searching for ay hint of a summoning spell, rubbing his eyes. " they all died, just 'cos then wanted a little bit 'o' money to spend so they wouldn't have to go hungry much more. Look at where that got them!" He exclaimed, tears building in his eyes. "Burns really liked his glasses you know. He couldn't believe that someone could be so kind to someone they just met." He told her chuckling. "Sometimes, I can almost feel them right next to me."

Hermione was quiet for a moment, before she felt a presence. "I think I can feel them here too." She admitted, before a smile bloomed on her face. "I think I've got an idea!" She told him, spying the title of the page he had been reading in his book.

**The art of Necromancy**

She quickly yanked it off of the table he had rested it on, reading quickly. "Give me your arm!" She instructed, as he gave her an inquiring look, before reluctantly presenting her with one of his valuable limbs.

She dug her nail into his wrist and yanked it down a bit, ignoring his cries of protest. "Oh grow up!" Hermione quickly conjured a bowl of silver, gold and bronze, scooping his blood into it, before lighting it, and it's contents on fire.

"Oi!" Evy yelled, storming over. "We're in a library!" This attracted the unwanted attention of the three other men.

Hermione ignored her, repeating the spell in the book under her breath before grabbing a handful of the blood ashes that shouldn't have existed without the help of magic, before throwing them through the air, watching as the assimilated into human shapes, than promptly coughed and hacked, before shaking the ash off of themselves, revealing them to be Burns and Henderson.

"Holy shit!" Daniels breathed out, taking in the sight of his old friends, before turning towards Hermione and gripping her in a tight hug, twirling her around, ignoring her squeak of protest.

"Don't hug me!" She told him, ordering to be let down. "Hug them!"

And with that he promptly dropped her on the floor ignoring her brothers 'Hey!' as he sped towards his friends tugging them both into a group hug.

Hermione got up with the help of Jonathan and her brother, smiling at the scene in front of her, before turning towards Ardeth.

"Not all magic is Dark." She told him, looking into his eyes. "Sometimes, it can do the most beautiful things." She said as she gestured towards the American's reunion.

Then, much to her surprise, he actually smiled at her. "I suppose it can."

* * *

"Right so remember the plan?" Hermione asked her friends, plus Ardeth, as she she finished preparing the courtyard.

They all gave her a firm nod, determination burning in their eyes.

"Okay, remember, the spell to summon the book and the key will summon him too, so be ready." Hermione repeated for the second time. "Evy," She said turning to said woman. "as soon as you get the book, you need to find the inscription that will remove his invincibility and read it out loud while my brother keeps you safe."

_Not that I needed to ask him to anyway._

"Veni spiritus, et tenebræ!" She said, listening to the wind answer. It was strange that the only spell that they has been able to find had been a Latin one, even worse that it had been made by Black Magic. ' An unfortunate, but necessary evil.' She had decided.

The shadows in the courtyard all crawled towards the center of it, into the pentacle that Hermione had constructed out of salt. They morphed into the shape of the creature that had plagued their waking moments, stretching and snapping before they seemed to wash off of what was now, the Mummy.

It chilled Hermione to her bones.

It peered at its surroundings for a moment, before spotting the witch and screeching as it charged at her, only to be stopped as it slammed into some sort of barrier, the salt.

Hermione seized her chance apparated in front of it, snatching the book and the key out of its robes, suppressing a shudder as she did so. She narrowly missed its talons as she apparated away again, quickly handing the objects to Evy, just as the creature broke through the barrier.

Hermione kept it from advancing much closer, as Ardeth and Jonathan, quickly danced around it, tying in up with a silver rope that Hermione had transfigured.

The creature stilled for a moment, before letting out an ear-splitting scream that shattered its bindings and threw them all (sans Hermione) into the walls surrounding the courtyard.

_Shite._

It then, opened it's mouth and flames poured out, surrounding Hermione and taking the form of things that go bump in the night.

She quickly raised a wall of water that extinguished the fire, enjoying the confused look on the creatures face, as she repeatedly struck him with lightning, moving closer and closer towards it, just as Evy finished the incantation.

Hermione suddenly felt as though the breath had been ripped from her lungs, like the blood had been drained from her body, like every molecule of her being was ripped to pieces.

She hadn't moved a muscle, as she observed the same thing happening to the creature, as her brother stabbed it through the chest.

"He is mortal." Evy stated, as it collapsed.

The creature let out one last scream, before using the last of its strength, to stand and sink its claws in the young witches chest, looking into her eyes for a moment, before it ripped her heart out.

"So am I." She rasped out, before collapsing onto the floor, feeling her life seep away from her.

And so, with her last moments, she told Ardeth that she forgave him for being an utter arse, she told Jonathan to live life to the fullest, she told the Americans that they were going to find great girls one day and that if they didn't appreciate them, she would come after them from the grave. She requested that Rick and Evy's first son should be called Alex, and that she totally gave them her blessings.

She blinked, and the world was gone.

* * *

**WTF?! Oh well, I guess you're all gonna have to wait 'till tomorrow for the Epilogue, then guess what comes after the Epilogue? The SEQUEL!  
**

**Seyonara amigos. -_Raven Mage._**


	16. Grimm

**Hi! So, I know I said that I would update yesterday, but then it turned out that there was a fair in town. I bought a fridge magnet! :)  
**

**Any who, last chapter! Well, Epilogue, but you get the point! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot!**

**Fact(s) of the day: Did you guys know that the myths about Vampires were based on the Vikings? It was because they all had fair hair and light eyes, they sharpened their teeth into fangs to scare away their enemies, they had red eyes because they were almost always drunk, and they hated garlic because it didn't grow in the North, so the new, bitter taste absolutely repelled them?**

**Enjoy -_Raven Mage._**

* * *

She had lived many lives, and she remembered every single one of them, every tiny little detail. So it was kind of awesome that she had a couple thousand year old eidetic memory.

Death, had taken the magic from witches and wizards, but as it was a force to be reckoned with, it had found its way back into the world. It had manifested itself differently this time though.

They called themselves Wesen. She, being her, could see their Woges, they called her a Grimm and ran away screaming.

It kind of sucked.

She had found out that Rick and Evy had lived long, happy lives. And that they had been on a few adventures with their son, Alex.

Her features usually changes with each reincarnation. She had had hair that represented the elements, but always the same face.

Her hair had been yellow, and earthy blond that had some green in it, that thankfully, did not actually make it look gross.

It had been red, just like a fire, that had looked aflame whenever she moved fast enough.

It had been silver once, and it moved just as easily as the wind, never ceasing.

In this current reincarnation, it was as black as night, so black in fact, that it looked blue, like the ocean at midnight.

Her left green eye had never changed either, although this time, the eye accompanying it, was kaleidoscopic, never staying one colour.

She had also, always remained the same height, a good solid 5'8".

She usually had an extra talent with each reincarnation. In this case, she saw the different futures and all their outcomes.

One night, while she was dreaming, she had seen a terrible accident, involving a Portland PD Officer. Someone had thrown an electrified chord at his neck, and he had not moved fast enough to avoid it. It had simultaneously strangled and electrocuted him to death.

She also dreamed the outcome and she knew that she had to save him.

She knew that he was also a Grimm.

She had been working with the FBI, and she had requested a transfer to his department. They had accepted.

So, here she was, walking down the street, waiting for the exact moment to throw herself into the line of fire.

When it happened, it had hurt like hell, and the poor man she saved didn't seem to know what to do to help her, she was aware that it looked like her body looked electrified, but as she passed out from lack of oxygen, she knew that she didn't have to worry.

She had a the survival rate of a cockroach.

It was even better than the Grimm, Nick Burkhardt's.


End file.
